Mune Kyun Tropical Island, All Over Again
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Kashino has a major crush on a certain strawberry loving brunette. But what will it take for him to finally admit those feelings to her? With his personality, it can't come easy. Will it really take getting stranded on a desert island? Even then, will she be able to love him back? KashinoxIchigo. A/N: Happy 2 Years YumePati fandom! Hope you love it :)
1. What They Call, 'Vacation'

**Me: I promised myself I wouldn't ever do this. **

**I wouldn't ever make a remake, you know why? Because I feel as though if I make remakes of my old stories I will never be completely satisfied. And then, I'll just keep redoing them. If I do that, I'll never write anything new. But it's almost March. And here's what's so special. This March marks my second year on fanfiction! That's right, I joined in 2011. What was the first Yumeiro Patissiere story I ever published? Mune Kyun Tropical Island. And let me say, my writing has changed a LOT over the past 2 years. For that reason, to celebrate my 2 year anniversary on fanfiction, I'm doing a rewrite of Mune Kyun. **

**YAY! I hope the plot line stays relatively the same, but I may tweak it just a little bit. Partly because lots of it is filler and I want to focus mostly on the important parts. **

**I'm super excited to share this, because today is actually the exact day I posted the first chapter of Mune Kyun back in 2011! March 10th FTW! :) I hope you like it! And if you could... Reviews? :3**

**Okay? Okay. Here goes nothing! I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Mune Kyun Tropical Island

All Over Again

Chapter 1: What They Call, 'Vacation'

Kashino sat down on the sand stubbornly. "Guys, am I the only one who realizes how bad this is?"

No one really seemed to be listening to him however. Ichigo, who was as carefree and innocent as a teenager could be, was already running toward the ocean that lay before her. She obviously wasn't thinking, because she still wore her day clothes. She probably had 5 or so swimsuits inside her suitcase, but at the present moment she most likely didn't care.

Kashino's childhood friend and team mate, Andou stared at him, a smile on his face, "I don't understand why you're so upset. Just take a look around, everything looks great!"

Hanabusa, the last member of Team Ichigo, agreed with Andou, "Yeah Kashino, you always look at the dark side of things."

"Am I the only one who is still somewhat sane here? We're stranded on a desert island and all you guys care about is swimming and having fun?"

Ichigo popped up, out of the water. Her clothes were wet and clung to her. Most people would feel conscious about it. But not Ichigo. "Come on Kashino, you've gotta have a little bit of fun. You're going to worry yourself sick. You wouldn't want to be sick at a time like this!"

Kashino found himself blushing. What he didn't want to admit was that he had a major crush on the one and only Amano Ichigo. However, he was pretty sure she didn't know. He always wanted to tell her how he felt, but it never seemed to come up properly.

Ichigo meanwhile, pulled the elastics out of her wet hair and let it tumble down her back. This, paired with her smile and sunshine like glow made Kashino feel like he was blushing even more. If that was even possible.

Nonetheless, Kashino always felt as though he had a character to withhold. That happened to be the 'sensible one' or the 'devil' as Ichigo liked to call him, much to his dismay. "Amano, you _do _realize we're stuck here right? I think I have the right to worry, even just a little bit."

This made the brunette girl pout and she dove back into the water. She only popped up again, fairly close to where Kashino stood. Without so much as a second thought, she had grabbed his hand and was forcefully dragging him into the water.

"H-hey! Amano, stop it!"

But it was far too late for that. She jumped into the water, pulling him alongside her. They both resurfaced, Ichigo laughing, while Kashino spat water out of his mouth. Both Hanabusa and Andou watched amusedly from the shore. "I hate you all," The chocolatier said. Though, all 3 of them knew he didn't mean it. He never did.

Ichigo laughed and pulled him under again. This time, Kashino had been expecting it. He opened up his eyes under the water, and thankfully the water wasn't so salty that it positively stung his eyes. Ichigo must have felt the same way, because her eyes were also open and they both stared at each other. It felt very awkward for a moment. Especially for Kashino, who found Ichigo to look cute with her hair dancing in the water around her, giving her the appearance of a mermaid. She scrunched her face up after a while, making a face at him. It made him smile, if only slightly.

When they both resurfaced, Ichigo laughed again. To Kashino's own surprise, he laughed too. "Isn't it a lot more fun when you just forget and relax?" Ichigo asked him.

He had to admit it did. That however didn't fix their problem. They were still stuck on a desert island. They still could not find their captain. They still had no idea what to do. But Ichigo distracted him and made him not care so much about that.

Ichigo sighed and floated on her back, "This feels great."

"... I guess it does."

She swam around Kashino in circles, and he watched her. She looked so happy, which in turn, made him happy. She stopped behind him and he felt her fingertips press against his shoulders. It made him blush, just because he loved the cool touch of her fingers against his skin so much. He was actually quite lucky that she was behind him, because he started blushing even more when she started massaging his shoulders.

"Relax Kashino, relax," Ichigo said, her tone soothing, "Your muscles are super tense. Relax, relax."

So he did. He felt himself sinking into the feeling of relaxation, and he would never admit it, but it felt good.

"Hey Kashino?"

"Yeah?"

She kept massaging his shoulders. Kashino hadn't noticed, but he had closed his eyes. His voice sounded very different when he wasn't worrying. "Have you heard of the saying, 'things happen for a reason'?"

He nodded and said, "You're going to tell me getting stranded here happened for a reason."

"Am I that predictable?" He nodded again and she laughed. "I'm telling you though, by the end of this experience you're going to know this happened for the better. I promise."

"We'll see," He replied, "Ms. Predictable."

That's when she stopped massaging his shoulders and he opened his eyes to look at her. She had this mischievous smile on her face and she said, "Ms. Predictable? We'll see about that." Then, in the span of about a second, she splashed water at his face and kicked off, swimming ahead of him toward the shore, "Race you!"

Kashino had to take a moment to wipe the water out of his eyes. By that time, Ichigo was already halfway back. "That's no fair!" He yelled after her, though pushed off and began swimming after her.

Maybe the vacation experience wouldn't be too bad for him.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, okay... So the chapter is kind of short. I get it xD**

**Considering a wrote a 1k long chapter out of a 230ish word chapter is pretty good in my opinion. Ehehe...**

**So, I'm on March break ALL this week, so I'm totally free! (I've got assignments, but WHATEVES, those can wait.) So YAY. I see a lot of fanfiction in this week's future. Hopefully.**

**Also, this story will be updated every Saturday. OH NO, MIKASHI'S MAKING A PROMISE. OH NOOOO. Actually, the story is already complete. I wrote ALL of the remake on my plane ride home from vacation. So, yeah, every Saturday. Who's the best author in the world?**

**ME!**

**I'M KIDDING.**

**I hope you guys liked it. This whole thing is just a huge wave on nostalgia to me xD.**

**Please Review!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	2. Souvenirs, Diaries, Everything Between

**Me: Oh, would you like at that... It's SATURDAY! ;)**

**Kashino: No way...**

**Me: No way what? Oh, what... Keeping my promise? That's no biggie. Really... ;3**

**Kashino: I still can't believe you actually... You're _actually _publishing again on Saturday. I'm in a state of shock.**

**Me: Oh shut up... I'm not that unreliable.**

**Kashino: You'd be surprised. **

**Me: MOU! Take that back!**

**Kashino: No. **

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Mune Kyun Tropical Island

All Over Again

Chapter 2: Souvenirs, Diaries, Everything Between

Kashino had to admit. He was a good swimmer. Though he didn't like to say it, his family was rich. So he tended to have different kinds of educations that other kids didn't get. Swimming lessons was one of them.

Ichigo had gotten the head start. But he had the head start of learning to swim about maybe 7 years before her. Once he had started, he quickly caught up to her, much to her dismay.

Kashino had to give her credit though, she pushed on and the race ended fairly close. But Kashino beat her, only by a few seconds, but he still beat her. He laughed; feeling very much relaxed as she had asked him to be. Both their breathing was heavy and Kashino simply saved his breath by only saying two simple words, "... Beat you."

And Ichigo laughed in response. Kashino liked her laugh. It was like that of a fairy bell, sweet and melodic. That thought made him blush. He supposed he just had the biggest crush on her, and it was actually getting quite bad.

Once Ichigo had caught her breath, she grinned at him and said, "Isn't it so much better to relax?" She didn't give him the chance to answer however. She sat down on the sand and flopped back on her back, allowing the sun's rays to soak into her skin. Her eyes closed, though she continued to talk, "I totally could have beat you. I just let you win."

Kashino smirked and sat beside her, "Sure you could have."

She cracked one eye open, her expression showing her amusement, "I so could have." She sat up and Kashino rolled his eyes at her.

"You have sand all over your back you know," He told her, starting to brush it off for her. It was a difficult task however. His hands were still wet with ocean water, as was her back. So the sand was just sticking to both of them and creating an even bigger mess.

Ichigo laughed when he told her this. With a smile on her face she told him, "It's okay. I like the feel of your hands anyway. They're very gentle."

This caused the chocolatier to blush. Again. He turned away, hoping she couldn't see. But then again, the moment felt so perfect, he thought he might be able to tell her what he felt about her for quite some time. "Amano?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got something I want to tell you."

"What might that be?"

He hadn't expected it to be so blunt. Could he really just say, "I've like you for so long"? That would just be weird. "Well, we've been friends for a really long time," He said, trying to make it sound less awkward, "And the thing is that I-"

"Ichigo-chan! Kashino!"

His thought was cut off however by none other than the green-haired narcissist who always seemed to do that to him. Kashino wasn't sure if Hanabusa did it on purpose or if it was just a coincidence. He met them at the shoreline where they sat and helped Ichigo up.

Kashino was pretty sure Hanabusa liked Ichigo in the same way he did. It was always a source of tension for the both of them. Both knew they were trying to win Ichigo's affections, but so far they couldn't tell who was winning her over more. "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off," Hanabusa told Ichigo. He used that tone of voice that Kashino noticed he only used for her, "Come. Andou and I found towels in one of the suitcases."

Ichigo followed him, obviously oblivious to the mounting tension between the candy artist and chocolatier. "Okay, I was getting a little cold anyway." As they walked along the beach, farther along to where Andou had started to set things up, Hanabusa turned back and looked at Kashino.

There was unspoken tension. Kashino felt it. Hanabusa wanted Ichigo, but then, so did he.

Hanabusa led Ichigo to the little fire he and Andou had set up and she began drying herself off with a towel, brushing off the sand from her drying skin. Kashino eventually followed suit, not caring to dry off with sand stuck to his skin. Ichigo had wandered off into the trees to ring out her swimsuit in privacy and that left the 3 boys alone. Kashino tried to avoid Hanabusa. He didn't feel like dealing with a love rival at the moment.

"Do you know which one of these suitcases are Amano-san's?" Andou asked Kashino finally. Upon washing upon the shore, Team Ichigo was lucky enough to have found multiple suitcases from the boat also washed up nearby them. Kashino considered it a lucky break, happy that it wasn't like everything was so bad.

He looked over them with his eyes. One of them caught his eye. It was pink with white poka dots. A typical Ichigo pattern. "That one might be," He suggested, "I'll look through it."

Andou nodded, "I'm going to look through the other ones, so we can decide who's is who's."

With that, Kashino unzipped the poka dot patterned suitcase and was happy to see that water hadn't gotten inside of it. It must have been the seal. He knew the suitcase belonged to Ichigo, because he didn't know who else would have such a suitcase. However, the suitcase had nothing but souvenirs in it; models of the Eiffel Tower, postcards from all over Europe. Kashino wasn't quite sure what they were all for. He looked through most of it, looking for something that might identify what all the tourist stuff was for.

Finally, he came upon a pink, soft covered notebook. He opened the first page of read the simple sentence.

**This notebook is property of Amano Ichigo.**

So the suitcase did belong to Ichigo. Why she had a lot of touristy trinkets was beyond him. But he wasn't about to question it. What he did question was what the notebook was. He flipped the page and read the first two words on the page.

"_Dear Diary,"_

That's when he shut the book. He was looking at Ichigo's diary. It was very personal. He knew the feeling of what it was like to have something personal searched. His own sketchbook held many secrets of his own, which he would prefer if others didn't see.

However, his growing crush on Ichigo began to nag at him from the back of his mind. What if her diary said who she liked? What if he could figure out if she liked him? Or if she liked Hanabusa? The curiosity was eating him alive. He thought to himself, he would read one page. One page and that was all. He didn't want to totally invade her privacy, he would just read the first page to satisfy his curiosity.

So he opened the diary again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited! Do you know why? I'm on a boat! For more training, the team and I are off for training at an island called 'Moon Island', it's a great tourist spot where they have loads of popular sweets. I can't wait to try them! Anyway, the idea of an island is so romantic to me. I think it would be perfect to tell ... how I feel. Picture this: Under the stars, with the sounds of the waves in the background, whispering the words. Ah! Doki-doki! Uwah. Diary, I'm pretty excited for this trip!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Amano Ichigo_

Her next diary entry was about the boat sinking. Ichigo must have been writing it while they told her to stay inside the cabin while Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa tried to help the crew get water out of the boat. She must have had it open when the water started flooding in, because the water had splashed onto the page and whoever she had feelings for had their name smudged out by water. Kashino was dying to read more, but he had promised himself that he would only read one page. He planned to keep that promise to himself. He had perfect timing as well, because as he put it down, he heard Ichigo approach behind him, "Hi Kashino!"

He turned around and was surprised at the sight he saw. All Ichigo wore was a towel. Obviously they hadn't found her suitcase yet. The light pink towel wrapped around her sort of like a strapless beach dress, though the sight alone made Kashino blush, just because of the insane crush he had on her. Though he pushed those thoughts away and asked her about the suitcase full of trinkets.

"It started out with me buying a few things for people back home," Ichigo admitted, adjusting the towel that was slipping. Kashino didn't look. It felt extremely awkward for him, although Ichigo didn't seem to notice, "And I ended up buying so much stuff they needed a suitcase of their own. I call it my souvenir suitcase! What do you think?"

Kashino wanted to say he thought she should put some real clothes on. But that seemed a little perverted and rude, so he didn't. "I think that's really nice of you," He stammered, "I haven't gotten anything for anyone. I guess I'm just thoughtless about others."

"Aw Kashino, don't beat yourself up over it," Ichigo assured him, she put her arm around his shoulders and said, "It's not too late. When we get back, I'll help you buy souvenirs for everyone you want!"

He smiled at the idea of spending time with her, "Yeah? Thanks... Amano."

She returned his smile, "No problem."

Kashino wanted to bring back the conversation he had been trying to have with her before Hanabusa interrupted, "Listen, Amano, about what I was saying earlier..."

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was trying to say that we've been friends for a long time now and I think that-"

"Amano-san, I think I finally found your suitcase. Are you okay over there?" Andou called out to her amidst the sea of suitcases around him. He was gesturing to a simple black luggage that upon opening had many girly clothes, which could belong to no one but Ichigo.

"Oh yeah! That's it," She answered. Ichigo turned to Kashino and said, "We'll talk later, I promise. I'm going to get changed."

"Oh. Okay..." He stammered. After Ichigo had picked out an outfit from her suitcase, she disappeared again into the collection of palm trees to change in privacy.

"What are you trying to tell her?" Andou asked curiously. Kashino believed he already knew the answer, he just wanted Kashino to say it himself.

He looked away, not willing to look his best friend in the eye, "It's nothing. Nothing that concerns you anyway."

Andou looked amused, "You sure?"

"Positive."

The taller boy laughed and tossed a set of clothes at his blond friend, "Here. Get changed, you don't want to get sick."

Kashino rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know." But really, all he was thinking about was when he was going to be able to have his conversation with Ichigo, _without _being interrupted.

* * *

**Me: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! :)**

**I'm really glad you liked it. :D**

**_Special Thank You_ to the following to my 5 reviews! **

**1. bakamonostalgic167**

**2. Aoi Kobayashi **

**3. sweetlittlepanda121**

**4. StrawberryDream15**

**5. Kuroi Neko Kagamine**

**And thank you to all the followers and favourites! **

**Arigatou!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	3. Jealousy, Best Served With Coconuts

**Me: Just like I said, here's your weekly dose of Mune Kyun Tropical Island!**

**Kashino: ... I finally think you've done something right for once.**

**Me: ... I can't tell whether that's supposed to be a compliment or insult.**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: ...**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :)**

* * *

Mune Kyun Tropical Island

All Over Again

Chapter 3: Jealousy, Best Served With Coconuts

When Kashino was finished changing, he began walking back toward the small fire pit. The clothes Andou had given him were from the taller boy's own, making them a little bit too big for the smaller chocolatier. He tugged on them awkwardly, though appreciated Andou's kindness for letting him borrow such things until suitcases were sort out.

"That sounds great Ichigo-chan," He heard Hanabusa say. That snapped him right out of his train of thought.

Kashino wasn't sure what Ichigo was talking about, but Hanabusa was obviously trying to flirt with her. He used words that made her smile and was slowly inching closer. He looked about ready to make a move on her, which sent crush-ridden Kashino into panic. "HEY!" He called out loudly.

Both Hanabusa and Ichigo turned to look at him. Ichigo, oblivious to the fact that Hanabusa had been making moves on her at all, smiled and gestured for Kashino to sit at her other side. Hanabusa on the other hand looked at him angrily. If looks could kill, Kashino would most likely be dead.

Kashino took a seat on the log that Andou had dragged out as a bench. Ichigo was busy babbling on about something that made her smile and usually Kashino loved to listen. It was mostly because he liked seeing her happy. When she talked about things she liked, she smiled and just looked so joyful. That's when she looked the best, at least, in Kashino's mind.

However, right now he was too busy taking in how good she looked. She looked so real in that moment. Her hair was still wet from swimming, freshly combed back that he could still see the trail of the bristles that parted her hair. She wore a loose white top, decorated with floral accents. She seemed to shine as she spoke, the sun making the little ocean residue left on her skin shine.

It was only until she addressed him that he realized he hadn't been listening to a word she was saying. "Kashino? Hello, earth to Kashino!"

He blinked, "Huh? What?"

She seemed slightly disappointed that he hadn't been listening when she was speaking to him, which of course made him feel bad. He decided to listen extra carefully now. "I was listening Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa cut in, making Kashino feel even worse. Actually, it made Kashino want to hit him and say 'Shut up!'

Kashino assumed Hanabusa was aware of how Kashino was feeling because he provoked Kashino even further. Hanabusa took hold of Ichigo's hands and said, "You were talking about wanting to try fresh coconut, weren't you Ichigo-chan?"

She nodded happily, a sparkle in her eye. Ichigo always loved the idea of food. Especially foods she hadn't tried yet. Kashino stared at their intertwined hands and there was a spark in the pit of his stomach. It was obviously jealousy, though he didn't realize it.

"The thing is, I don't know how to climb trees," Ichigo admitted sheepishly, "So I don't know how I'd get the coconuts..."

Kashino saw Hanabusa move slightly. He was going to try to impress Ichigo. Well, he was going to act faster. Before Hanabusa could even get a word in, Kashino told Ichigo, "I can climb the tree for you."

Upon hearing this, Ichigo clapped her hands together excitedly, at the same time pulling away from Hanabusa's hold on them; those made Hanabusa look even angrier. "Oh thank you Kashino! You're the best," Ichigo cheered.

Kashino looked at Hanabusa with a smug look on his face, "It's fine Amano. It's actually not that big of a deal."

Ichigo told him where she had seen the coconut trees and then left the two boys alone. She had gone into her suitcase and was starting to write in her diary again. Kashino knew he had to get her the coconuts she wanted. Not only would Ichigo be disappointed if he didn't, but he knew Hanabusa would never let him live it down if he failed.

Hanabusa left Kashino alone at the coconut trees, which made Kashino feel a little less self conscious. He stared up at the tall coconut tree and took a deep breath. He could do it. He had to. Failure actually wasn't an option. The longer he stared at the tree however, the more unsettled he felt. "Ma-kun?"

Kashino felt like he just had a heart attack. Sometimes, he could be really jumpy, especially when he was scared. And that's what he felt as he continued to stare at the coconut tree. "What's up Andou?" He asked finally. His voice was quiet. Andou could sense his friend's fear.

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Andou said simply.

Kashino looked away, "W-well, that was 8 years ago. I think I should be okay now."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"You're not helping."

Andou shrugged, "I don't know, why do you always get yourself into these situations?"

Kashino had no reply. He didn't like admitting his crush on Ichigo aloud, or the fact that he was trying to compete with Hanabusa for Ichigo's affections. So instead, he started climbing the tree. Coconut trees are very slippery, without much traction, they make for one of the hardest trees to climb. Kashino however wasn't so much concerned about the difficulty in climbing the tree, but more in how high he was getting while trying to reach the coconuts at the very top.

For that reason, Kashino was relieved when he finally did make it to the top. The coconuts were within reach. They were a nice shade of green, the perfect ripeness for drinking the juice inside of them. He carefully plucked one from its resting place and dropped it. He heard the thud far away, and that reminded him how far up he was. In fact, it just reinforced how it might be like if he were the one to have fallen.

Through the whole ordeal, Kashino never looked down. But he had to know now. With jerky motions, he turned his head. That's when the reality of how high up he was really set itself in his mind. And he was scared out of his mind.

He was aware of Andou staring up at him. He wanted to call for help, but he really couldn't find his voice.

"Are you okay?" Andou called up at him.

It took him a while to find his voice, "N-no!" He called back down finally.

"How do you plan on getting down?" Andou asked.

That's when Kashino panicked, because really, he had no idea.

* * *

**Kashino: You just love to torture me, don't you?**

**Me: Maybe...? :3**

**Kashino: ... Why is it even that much fun?**

**Ichigo: 'Cause you make the best reactions xD**

**Kashino: TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Ichigo: I rest my case.**

**Me: ****Thanks to my lovely reviewers of chapter 2! :D**

**1. xXxEmeraldBlueXxX**

**2. Kitsune Jackson**

**3. RedNeko22**

**4. Kuroi Neko Kagamine**

**5. bakamonostalgic167**

**6. StrawberryDream15**

**7. sakurahime-chan123**

**8. xBaka-chanx**

**Kashino: AMANO! Come back here!**

**Ichigo: Make me!~ ;3**

**Me: ^-^"**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Memories Should Stay Memories

**Me: Sorry for missing yesterday xD, I totally forgot it was update day until it was way too late. My bad...**

**Anyway, here's your weekly installment of Mune Kyun! :)**

**Oh, and happy Easter! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE :)**

* * *

Mune Kyun Tropical Island

The Remake

Chapter 4: Memories Should Stay Memories

Kashino knew he was in trouble now, because to be honest, the only way he was going to get out of the coconut tree was going to be if he climbed down himself. He knew in the back of his mind that he was never going to do that. But he couldn't stay up there forever. So he really had no clue what was going to happen.

His memories began to play in his minds, the root of his fear of heights had really gotten bad that time 8 years ago...

_When Kashino was 6, he never really enjoyed heights. He was a short kid. So he didn't like heights. Whatever. However, people thought it was hilarious to tease him for it. So when provoked about it, Kashino could get pretty defensive._

_One day, he went over to Andou's house, to see if he wanted to come over and play soccer in his front yard, he found his best friend sitting under the apple tree in his backyard, reading a book. It was one of the things Kashino didn't understand as a child. He didn't know why Andou read for fun. Kashino only read what was required in school, which wasn't that much to be honest._

_That particular day, Andou was reading a book about airplanes. Non-fiction books were what interested Andou most, Kashino had figured out. Kashino supposed it was because Andou liked knowing facts. Kashino, who had his soccer ball in his hands, threw it at Andou to get his attention. It bounced off the top of the raven-haired boy's head and ricocheted back to Kashino. _

_Andou rubbed the spot it had hit and looked at his best friend who was laughing. "Geez. Can't you be normal and just call my name?" Andou asked._

_Kashino shook his head, "Nope." He sat beside his best friend, "What're you reading now?"_

"_A book about planes," Andou replied, "Look." He pointed to a particular fact in the book, "It says planes can reach over 30 000 feet high."_

_Kashino shifted, slightly uncomfortable. He had never been on a plane and judging by that statistic, he didn't think he'd want to._

_Andou had sensed his friend's thoughts. "That's nothing Ma-kun. Imagine how high rocket ships can go! I bet they can go more than 100 000 feet up."_

_Kashino was sure he never wanted to be an astronaut. _

_He tended to be a tough kid. That was his reputation, so Andou found it amusing when he discovered one of Kashino's weak spots, which made him seem less like a tough kid and more vulnerable and well, normal._

_Andou looked up at the apple tree. He took hold of the trunk and climbed his way up to the first set up branches. Kashino watched him, his eyes open wide. "Are you coming?" Andou asked. He phrased it in a way that wasn't taunting, yet with Kashino's nature, his pride would not allow him to back down. So Kashino nodded and crawled up the tree's trunk, much like Andou had and sat on another branch level to the one Andou was on. He looked pale. Not a ghostly pale, but it was pale nonetheless._

_Andou kept climbing. It was typical childlike behaviour; children didn't realize how reckless and unsympathetic they were being until after. Kashino, unwilling to look weak, followed him, even though he was secretly begging to go down._

_This went on until Andou and Kashino were basically at the top of the tree. Kashino at this point looked like he might cry. His eyes darted around wildly with fear and his skin was as white as snow. Andou finally seemed to realize enough was enough at that point and started to climb down. He was halfway back, when he saw Kashino was still at the top. Andou called him. Kashino said nothing. It seemed as though he was so scared, he was paralyzed. It seemed like Kashino was stuck there._

_Long story short, Andou had ended up having to get his mother. Both boys were scolded for being reckless and climbing the tree without permission, but Andou's mother had to get a ladder and carry Kashino down herself. He had cried, which only seemed fair, considering he was scared out of his mind and he was only six years old. _

_After that, Kashino and Andou never climbed the apple tree or any other tree when they grew up. Kashino just didn't like heights. Andou was fine with that. So was Kashino._

Kashino scolded himself for letting his jealousy get the better of him. One of the many reasons he tried not to let his emotions show was because when they did, they got out of hand. This was one of those times. He was stuck at the top of a coconut tree, which didn't really seem like 'relaxing' as Ichigo had told him he should do.

The thought of climbing down appealed to Kashino. He would just have rather been anywhere but up high. His only concern was falling on the way down. That was why he didn't want to climb down. But he tried. Coconut trees were meant to be slid down from. People usually held on and slide down. But not Kashino. Kashino was never the 'usual' and he actually didn't have enough courage to allow himself to just slip down.

All the while, while he was slowing inching his way down, his hands sore and his feet hurting, Ichigo had approached Andou under the coconut tree. She was wondering what was taking so long. She asked Andou how much longer it might take.

He didn't understand her at first, "What are you talking about Amano-san?"

"Kashino's up there to get me coconuts," She pointed to the blond, who was slowly crawling his way back down, "Right? He got me one, right?"

Andou started laughing then. He hadn't been aware that Kashino was trying to do something for Ichigo. He had assumed Kashino was just trying to prove that he was no longer afraid of heights, which was obviously not the case.

Ichigo hadn't realized that Kashino was afraid of heights. The whole situation really could have been avoided with some better communication, but at the moment, Kashino really just wished he could be back on the ground.

"Maybe I should tell him to come back down," Ichigo mused aloud for Andou to hear, "If he's that scared."

"You can try," Andou said, "He doesn't listen sometimes, you know. Especially when he's scared."

"That's a first," Ichigo giggled. Kashino wished she didn't see him in such a vulnerable state but he supposed it was his fault for getting himself into the mess in the first place. All he knew at the moment was that his hands hurt and it felt like he might let go of the tree at any moment. He had to get down and fast. Before he fell.

"Kashino!" Ichigo stood at the base of the coconut tree, calling out to him. He was about halfway back. "Are you okay? You can come back down now!"

Kashino knew that, and he was trying. But he felt himself slowly starting to lose his grip on the tree, "A-Amano!" He called down, "You need to move! I might..." His fingers were already slipping and his footing was lost. It was only a few seconds before he hit the ground, or more alarmingly, before he fell on Ichigo and knocked _her _into the ground.

It was only a natural reaction for Ichigo to scream. It took Kashino a second to register in his mind that he was lying in top of his major crush because he squashed her onto the ground. That moment was truly mortifying. "Amano..." He stammered, extremely nervous as to what her reaction might be. He quickly got off of her and she stood up and brushed herself off. She looked quite shaken, but didn't seem to be hurt, thankfully.

Kashino couldn't believe what an idiot he could be. Just a few feet away, Ichigo's precious coconut lay in the sand, "There it is," He said quietly. He didn't understand why he always allowed such things to happen to him, "Go enjoy it. I... I'm going to take a walk."

He kind of hoped Ichigo would call him back; that she would tell him not to go. But she didn't. So he kept walking. It wasn't until half an hour later when he returned and the sight that greeted him was quite amusing. Hanabusa, trying to open a coconut, and failing. Maybe climbing a tree with a fear of heights and falling on your major crush had its perks and Kashino had to admit, watching a flustered, red faced narcissist try to open a coconut was quite worth it.

* * *

**Me: Hoped you liked it!**

**As always, please review and tell me whatcha think! :D**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers of the previous chapter! And all you readers-not-reviewers too :)**

**1. MissLovelyPrincess**

**2. bakamonostalgic167**

**3. Kuroi Neko Kagamine **

**4. StrawberryDream15**

**5. sakurahime-chan123**

**6. KatOfAwesome**

**Again, please review!**

**Love you all :3**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	5. Show Me What You Can't Say

**Me: OMG. I HAD LITERALLY TYPED MY HEART OUT IN THE INTRODUCTION AND CONCLUSION AND THEN IT DIDN'T SAVE.**

**Whew. **

**Okay, I've calmed down. I'm obviously not going to type everything out again... Partly because I can't remember it anymore... But here's the gist: **

**-From here on out the plotline of Mune Kyun changes**

**-This is only because I removed filler and changed things around**

**-It is now more concise yet still full of Kashigo goodness**

**-Don't like, don't read, just stick with what you remember from the old Mune Kyun**

**-But don't decide too quickly, this is way better writing, I promise**

**Alright... That's about all I said, though I'm sure it sounded better before. -_-**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Mune Kyun Tropical Island

All Over Again

Chapter 5: Show Me What You Can't Say

After watching Hanabusa struggle for a few minutes, Kashino thought it was finally time to put the poor guy out of his misery. Kashino knew how to open coconuts the proper way. He had been on vacation to tropical islands before and had seen how it was done.

Hanabusa watched, his eyes brewing with envy as Kashino took the captain's knife out of his supply bag and easily hacked off the side of the coconut. When the side was cut off, there was a hole that was access to the middle of the coconut, where all the juice was. Ichigo thanked him immensely. It was at moments like that, when Kashino realized how much he liked her.

He wanted to say something, he really did. But at the same time he really didn't know how. Ichigo sipped from the coconut and she loved it. Her eyes went wide and her smile made Kashino feel happy inside. She had the power to do that to him. As long as Ichigo was happy, Kashino felt happy.

"This is so good! Kashino, you have to try some," Ichigo gushed happily, taking another sip from the coconut.

"No, it's okay, you can have it," Kashino answered.

He knew Ichigo was just being polite. She'd much rather have the coconuts all to herself. She tried not to show it, but Kashino could see she was happy that he refused and she got to have more.

He wished that he could tell her how much her happiness made him feel good. He wished he was able to tell her how much she really did mean to him. But every time he tried, he just couldn't get the words out. In the same way, every time he tried, he always got cut off. He needed a way to show her his feelings. A way without words. But he didn't want to just kiss her out of nowhere or something. He didn't want her to feel forced. He just wanted her to know what his feelings for her were.

Again he found himself leaving the group to go on a walk. This time, he took his sketchbook and pencil with him. Kashino found that when he had clouded thoughts, drawings always helped. They were a way for him channel out his muddled feelings. He found himself a nice spot by the trees that overlooked the ocean. It sparkled in a way that reminded him of Ichigo's personality. Bright and beautiful, just like she was. Because of that, he found himself drawing the scenery and writing down what it meant.

_The sparkly ocean, _He wrote, _because it reminds me of Ichigo's bright and beautiful personality._

He looked around him. Then there were the tropical flowers, they smelled sweet and were absolutely gorgeous. In fact, that described Ichigo in her essence. The tropical flowers found their way onto the drawing.

_The tropical flowers, because it reminds me of Ichigo's essence; from her sweet scent to her gorgeous appearance._

Finally, the sun; to represent how she warmed his heart day after day.

_The sun, because she warms my heart every single day; and she will, for the rest of my life._

All that was left was to actually draw Ichigo into the scenery he had drawn. He wanted to capture her in the best way possible. Free-spirited, innocent, beautiful and everything he loved. So he drew her without stopping. He did not stop to rethink things or redo a piece. This was one of those things he would get perfect on the first try.

So there she was. Ichigo, with her hair blowing with the wind, her expression was wild, her smile as wide as the ocean itself. She had her arms spread out wide, like she was embracing the whole world. And in that moment, Kashino thought it was absolutely perfect. Out of all the drawings he had ever tried to draw of Ichigo, this one represented her best.

If only there were some way to tell her the feelings he had so easily expressed on paper. "Kashino?"

He stopped dead at the sound of her voice. He had no time to put the notebook away, or at least hide it. Ichigo was already sitting beside him, the coconut still in her hands. She hadn't yet noticed the drawing of herself in the chocolatier's notebook. "I feel bad about not sharing this with you. You got it after all, and you're scared of heights."

He blushed slightly, trying to use his arms to cover the notebook on his lap. "I did it for you though, so you might as well enjoy all of it."

She laughed, "That's sweet."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"You're really interesting, did you know?" Ichigo asked him, "Sometimes I feel like I don't understand you at all. Then there are those times where I never felt closer to anyone."

"Really?" Kashino asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Anyway, you've been trying to tell me something the whole time we've been here. What's up Kashino?"

Now was his chance and he really didn't know what to do. As a matter of fact, he froze. Ichigo sensed his distress and took his hand into her own, "It's okay. What's up?"

He still didn't say anything. That's when she noticed the sketch. "What's that?" She picked it up and looked at it. Kashino couldn't tell if he was mortified or happy. What would she think? It looked as though she was examining it rather closely and even when she was finished she sat very still. "... Do you really think that?"

Kashino nodded slowly. All those things that he had kept deep inside his heart, expressed on paper for only him to see... He didn't know what she thought.

She was very still. Worse yet, she didn't say anything. Finally, she stood up a look of pure confusion plastered on her face. Kashino felt this sickening feeling swept over him and he felt like he was drowning. Ichigo shot up, the notebook landing on the sandy terrain with a thud, "I..." She mumbled, "I have to go." Then she ran off, into the forest.

Kashino watched her, his cheeks red. He was horrified. He had finally confessed, and she had ran away. She had rejected him. So maybe it wasn't the best confession, but did she really hate him that much? Kashino stared into the forest, it's dense vegetation frightening and dangerous. _She's going to get hurt in there,_ He thought to himself. And despite all the pain he felt, the shock of rejection, the hurt in his heart, he ran straight into danger.

* * *

**Alrighty, thank you for reading/favouriting/following/reviewing. :)**

**~Reviewers' Corner~**

**Thank you to all you reviews :3**

**1) Seagull195**

**2) animefanaticforever28**

**3) bakamonostalgic167**

**4) StrawberryDream15**

**5) Kuroi Neko Kagamine**

**6) Kitsune Jackson**

**7) RedNeko22**

**8) MissLovelyPrincess**

**9) sakurahime-chan123**

**Like always, please review! :)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	6. Upside Down And Backwards

**Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of the renewed Mune Kyun Tropical Island! :D I hope you like it. Thanks for supporting this story and me as an author :)**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

Mune Kyun Tropical Island

All Over Again

Chapter 6:Upside Down and Backwards

He actually had no idea where he was; somewhere deep inside the heart of the island's trees. It was very dark and Kashino really didn't know how he let everything get so out of hand. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning against a tree and finally giving up on that idea and just sitting down on the floor. Eventually he found himself lying there, looking up at the tree tops, watching the little glimpses of sunlight filter through the leaves.

If Ichigo didn't want him, he wondered if she wanted Hanabusa. That thought made him feel sick. He really didn't know what to do. He lay there for how long, he didn't know, but while he lay there, he didn't really know what he was thinking about.

All he felt was emptiness. Being turned down by the girl he loved the most was like ripping apart cotton, it was unclean and tough. He thought he could hear his name being called, but he didn't move.

Finally, he heard footsteps running toward his direction, but even then he still lay there. Then he saw Ichigo's face, hovering over him, almost glowing. At this point he wasn't really sure if this were real or a dream. But she looked at him with such worry, it felt real. The way she dropped onto her knees to be beside him felt real. The way she moved his head onto her lap felt real. Then she leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry." And it really felt real.

She was sorry about what? Sorry that she had turned him down? Sorry that she didn't feel the same way?

"I was wrong, Kashino I'm sorry," Ichigo said, her voice tender. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She wasn't sure why he wasn't responding, to anything for that matter. He just seemed to stare at her, with such sadness she felt her stomach turning.

"I was scared and overwhelmed," Ichigo tried, "I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, Kashino I'm sorry."

He blinked, though didn't move. But he asked fairly quietly, "So how did you mean for it to sound?"

Ichigo laughed, in spite of herself. She had actually been afraid when Kashino wasn't responding to her. "I mean for it to sound like this, I... I don't know how to be in a relationship Kashino. I'm scared that I won't be able to be the girlfriend you need. Let me admit this to you, you are special and any girl is lucky to have you. I just don't want to treat you anything less than you deserve just because I don't know how."

He smiled, "But being with you is all I need. Honest. I don't know what it's like to be in a relationship either, and I was hoping you would help me. I was hoping we'd lead each other. This whole trip, I've been trying to tell you how much I like you and impress you. But I guess fate really just doesn't like me."

He sat up and sat there on the ground with her. He realized she had tears rolling down her cheeks and that she was crying. "Hey, don't cry," He said, reaching over and brushing the tears away.

She nodded, "Sorry. I just... Kashino..."

Their eyes locked. It was a very weird feeling to Kashino, to stare into Ichigo's eyes and see his feelings for her returned in the kind of look she gave him. It made him feel bubbly and special inside. It made him want her more and more. He found himself leaning forward and then he kissed her.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back either. And that kiss was exactly what Kashino was waiting for. His major crush on Ichigo was a lot more than just a crush. He loved her. That's why it felt different. That's why it felt dangerous. It was love at it's more unrefined state, but maybe that's what made it so beautiful.

Ichigo was the one to break that kiss, only to kiss him again. Kashino found himself lying down on the ground, Ichigo was still kissing him. It felt so passionate he didn't want the moment to end, but of course it did.

The first thing Ichigo did was laugh. She laughed because she felt awkward, because she had never kissed a boy before.

Kashino had never kissed a girl before yet either.

It had been both their first kisses, yet they felt as though there was nothing that could compete with it.

They lay there side by side, just looking up at the tree tops for a very long time. Neither said anything, but just lay there, enjoying the feel of the other's presence right there beside them. And finally,

"Hey Ichigo?"

She responded even when he called her by her first name, "Yes?"

"Remember when you told me this experience, being stranded was for the better?"

"... Yeah I do."

"Wasn't it?"

"It was."

He was silent for a while, before speaking what they both thought about the other, "... I love you."

He was barely finished his own sentence when she replied, "I love you too."

XxXxX

It was hours later when Hanabusa and Andou found them; still lying on the forest floor, wrapped up in each other's arms. They were fast asleep, covered in dirt, leaves and bramble. They didn't seem to care however, still holding fast to the other, peaceful expressions upon their faces.

Kashino was awoken first, solely because of their presence. When he saw Andou, along with his love rival, he immediately tried to explain. In a hushed voice he said, "I-it's not what you think! I... It's..."

The narcissist shook his head. The fire Kashino had always seen in his eyes was gone. Kashino stared at him confused, before Hanabusa gestured to Ichigo, "If she's happy with you, I'm not going to fight that." Maybe Hanabusa did have a heart. It was just Kashino had never been one to receive such emotions that made him realize that.

Kashino hadn't thought that he would be fine with it, but now it was obvious to him. Hanabusa really did love Ichigo. That was why he was willing to give her to Kashino, because that was what would make her happy. Andou gripped the blond's shoulder and gave him a nod, "Come on. We're going home."

"Home?"

"Come on," Hanabusa coaxed him. He stole a glance at Ichigo before adding, "Just carry her back."

Kashino blushed, still uncomfortable with relationships and such, "R-really?"

Hanabusa shrugged, "You're her boyfriend, aren't you? It's your job to protect her."

And it really was. Slowly picking Ichigo up from her shoulders and under her knees, Kashino held her close to his chest, her head snuggled against him. Her breathing remained calm, with the evenness of a heartbeat.

When the three boys came back to where they had set up their fire pit, Kashino was surprised to see the boat's captain there. "C-captain!" He exclaimed, surprised. It felt suddenly awkward to the boy to have a girl in his arms, while talking to an adult. It was _Ichigo _no less.

Though the captain just smiled and with a gleam in his eye he said, "You'd better take care of her."

Kashino was shocked to say the least, but slowly he nodded. With his golden orbs shining, he replied with a smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

XxXxX

When Ichigo awoke, she was quite startled. Kashino had to calm her down. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea for him to let her head rest on his lap and then let her wake up there. But it felt nice to him. The girl blushed, and the thought of the moments she and Kashino shared in the forest came flooding back to her. Kashino was aware of this because of the expression on her face.

"What are you think about?" He asked her anyway.

She started to laugh, "It's just kind of... Embarrassing!" She admitted.

Kashino had never had a girlfriend, lest a crush, but the things he said seemed to always get the best reactions out of her. "... Well, it was a worth it kind of embarrassment, wasn't it?"

Ichigo stared at him a moment, trying to see if he was joking. When she realized he wasn't, she smiled, "Mou, of course," And then she leaned forward and kissed his forehead sweetly.

Later, the captain and the boys worked together, building a raft to send themselves back home. Ichigo, who was in no way skilled at that sort of thing, decided to hang back. She was busy working in the fruit orchard, but for what reason, Kashino didn't know.

He didn't feel very different to be Ichigo's boyfriend, but then again, he didn't feel the same. It confused him, but he was sure love was supposed to be that way. With the help of Andou, the two of them began to tie up logs that the captain had cut down. Hanabusa worked on the sail. "Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa called to her, "What are you doing over there?"

She smiled, "Ah! Well..." She came toward the boys, coconut shells in her hand. Each half was scooped out, full of fresh fruits, like oranges and mangos, sliced and plated beautifully inside the coconut. "I just made you guys a snack."

"Of course it's Amano-san who would be kind enough to think of these things," Andou laughed.

The brunette blushed, but handed each of them the treat. Except for Kashino. Her smile widened, "Don't think I forgot about you now," She giggled, "I've got something special for you... _Makoto_."

The way she said his first name stunned him for a moment. "Come on silly, I'm your girlfriend right? Come on!" She took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I-Ichigo... What're you doing?" He asked, feeling his face turn completely red, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," She assured him.

XxXxX

She led him into the fruit orchard, and beneath the mango tree, "Surprise!"

He was actually in awe. She had laid out her different dresses at the base of the tree, like a multi-coloured covering. There were two coconut fruit bowls, much like the ones she had made for Andou, Hanabusa and the captain. "I-Ichigo..."

Ichigo smiled, "Do you like it?"

"O-of course I do!"

"Give me a second, I've got one more surprise!" She assured him.

"More?"

"Just sit down, I'll just take a little bit." So he sat, slightly self-conscious to the fact that he was sitting on her dresses, but sat there quietly, leaning against the tree.

"M-Makoto?" She whispered behind him. He almost jumped, but he knew it was Ichigo, just from the sound of his voice. She appeared from behind the tree and his heart seemed to jump into his throat. She had changed into the prettiest dress she had brought with her, a pink strapless lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. There was a white bow tied right under her chest and she smiled sheepishly, "I... I don't really know how to be a good girlfriend, because I've never been one before... Do you think this is good?"

His jaw dropped. She was absolutely stunning. He nodded instead, and she laughed. "Oh you're so cute Makoto," She laughed, sitting beside him, tucking her legs beneath her dress. "I'm so happy... Did you know?"

He nodded again, "You make me happy too."

She picked up the first coconut half and held out a mango slice to him, "Here."

Slowly, he leaned forward until she placed the mango right inside his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully before asking, "Why are you so beautiful?"

Her smile was as warm as sunbathed summer air, "Because I'm in love." He swallowed, before leaning forward to kiss her. Just as his lips met her own, there was a click of a camera, Andou and Hanabusa from behind another tree. The two pulled up the picture onto the camera's small screen, "Do you think Ichigo-chan will be happy with this one?"

Andou looked at the tenderness in the girl's eyes, paired with the lovingness in Kashino's own, "... Most definitely."

XxXxX

Epilogue

"That's the story," Kashino finished.

"Really?" The young girl gaped, "That can't be the end... How 'bout when you two got married and all that?"

Kashino laughed, ruffling her blonde hair, "That's a story for another time, when you're older."

"Mou, I am older! I'm 4 years old."

"No, Dad's right," Ichigo came into the room, holding her youngest child in her arms. He babbled happily, while being transferred into his father's arms. Ichigo took hold of their daughter and spun her around before sitting down beside Kashino with their 4 year old daughter in her lap, "When you're older, Dad and I will tell you lots of special stories, but for now..." She stole a glance at her husband, "Those stories are just for Mama and Dad."

"They're special?" She asked.

"Yes Lynne, _very special_," Ichigo told her, allowing her daughter to rest her head on her shoulder.

"I love you Mama, Dad..." She murmured, quietly closing her eyes, "Thank you for the bed time stories."

Ichigo slowly rubbed her back until the young girl was fast asleep. "Special huh?" Kashino asked her.

She laughed softly, "Like I said, _very special._"

His lips turned up in a smile, he flipped the page to the photo album Lynne had been looking at. The next picture, him and Ichigo in the fruit garden; a special moment, captured and ready to be relived over and over again.

"Mikee's already asleep. He sure was tired today."

Kashino continued to stare at her, while rocking Dylan, who was slowly following the same path to dreamland his sister had taken. "What?" She demanded.

He smirked, "Why are you so beautiful?"

She laughed again, making his heart feel like it was falling in love all over again. She shifted her daughter to give her more room. Ichigo leaned forward very closely, "Because," she whispered in his ear, "I'm still in love."

And she kissed him softly on the lips, with the same passion that both of them had felt right from the moment of their first kiss, for years, and to that very day.

**The End.**

* * *

**Me: I hope you all liked it, and thank you for reading my first remake ever! As I look back at it, I really changed everything. ROFL. Sorry if it doesn't suit your taste xD**

**Again, thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favourites you're all so special to me :)**

**~Reviewers' Corner~**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**1) MissLovelyPrincess**

**2) StrawberryDream15**

**3) animefanaticforever28**

**4) RedNeko22**

**5) Kuroi Neko Kagamine**

**6) bakamonostalgic167**

**7) sweetlittlepanda121**

**Like always, please review! :)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


End file.
